En parte
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Todo estuvo bien para cuando llegó allí y cerró la puerta, pero entonces captó su reflejo en el espejo por el rabillo del ojo y se congeló por completo.


En parte.

Esa mañana Karin despertó de igual forma que todas las mañanas anteriores, muerta de cansancio y sin querer hacer nada más que volver a la cama y dormir todo el día, pero debía ir a la universidad así que no le quedó otra opción más que levantarse y arrastrarse patéticamente hasta el baño.

Todo estuvo bien para cuando llegó allí y cerró la puerta, pero entonces captó su reflejo en el espejo por el rabillo del ojo y se congeló por completo.

-¡¿TOSHIRO?!- gritó con la boca abierta al ver el reflejo de su viejo amigo donde debía estar el suyo.

Se acercó al espejo y extendió una mano temblorosa, estremeciéndose cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con el cristal frío. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Toshiro en el espejo y apartó la mano del cristal para llevársela al rostro, sin poder comprender qué estaba pasando y por qué efectivamente parecía haberse convertido en la persona que hace años no veía.

¿Acaso estaría soñando? Probó pellizcando su brazo, gruñendo por el dolor pero sin despertar ni nada. Nop, no era eso. Pero… esto no podía estar sucediendo realmente ¿o sí?

Obviamente existía la magia, pero se suponía que solo la usaban los shinigamis para mantener a esos monstruos llamados hollows lejos de las ciudades, y ni ella ni Toshiro eran shinigami ni tenían ninguna clase de magia. ¿O sí? Hace muchos años que no hablaba con él ¿tal vez esto fuera cosa suya? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Siquiera la recordaba? Mientras más lo pensaba menos sentido tenía.

Volvió a observarse en el espejo, notando lo mucho que Toshiro había crecido desde la última vez que se vieron a los doce años, aunque eso no debería haberla sorprendido después de los nueve años que pasaron. Todos crecían, incluso un enano como él.

Ya no era enano en ningún sentido, parecía casi de la misma altura que su hermano Ichigo y seguramente debía ser más de veinte centímetros más alto que ella. Sus rasgos también habían madurado, de buena forma, ahora tenía una mandíbula fuerte y ojos más agudos. Era muy apuesto, debía admitir. Aunque probablemente se vería mejor si no estuviera viéndolo en su camisón de dormir. Je, menos mal que le gustaba dormir con ropa mucho más grande de lo que le correspondía o probablemente se habría despertado sin poder respirar al aumentar tanto de tamaño con algo ajustado puesto.

Ese pensamiento la hizo congelarse de pronto, dándose cuenta de algo. Sí ella despertó en el cuerpo de Toshiro… ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Esto era una simple transformación en su viejo amigo o… intercambiaron cuerpos o algo así?

Apoyó las manos en el lavabo de su cuarto de baño, pensando profundamente en toda la situación y las posibles razones detrás de haber acabado así, aunque probablemente no llegaría a ninguna conclusión pero… necesitaba un momento para asimilar todo.

-¡Karin-chan!- y aparentemente no tendría ni un segundo más. Se tensó por completo al escuchar la voz de su hermana gemela. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? ¿Su voz seguiría siendo la misma? Intentó murmurar un poco y de inmediato una voz absurdamente grave y masculina llegó a sus oídos. ¡Mierda! Salió del cuarto de baño, agradeciendo haber cerrado con seguro la puerta de su habitación y tomó su celular, enviándole apresuradamente un mensaje a su hermana de que le dolía la garganta y no iría a la universidad ni bajaría a desayunar. –Muy bien, Karin-chan.- afortunadamente le creyó y le habló por detrás de la puerta después de leer su mensaje. -¡Pero asegúrate de ir al médico y sí me necesitas para algo llámame!- luego de que dijo eso, pudo escuchar sus pasos alejándose.

Suspiró aliviada. Un problema menos. Ahora solo restaba todo el otro infinito montón de problemas. Primero lo primero, debería conseguir ropa más adecuada.

Decidió salir por la ventana y treparse por el techo hasta dar con la ventana del ático donde guardaban la ropa vieja de su hermano que desde hace tiempo que no vivía con ellos al casarse y tener su propia familia.

No estaba acostumbrada al cuerpo más grande y pesado de un hombre, pero al menos ya no tenía que lidiar con sus pechos incómodamente demasiado grandes para su gusto, así que se las arregló y llegó al ático con un poco de dificultad, entrando por la ventana intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no alertar a su hermana y a su padre.

Apenas entró de inmediato buscó entre las cajas algo adecuado para su nueva apariencia. Rápidamente encontró algo útil, que aunque era un poco demasiado grande y no estaba del todo limpio era mucho mejor que su camisón y enseguida se cambió a eso.

Sacudió el polvo del espejo de cuerpo completo con una grieta que tenían guardado allí y se observó. Se veía como un atractivo universitario desgarbado, casi harapiento, de esos que vivían con tres trabajos de medio tiempo y siempre llegaban tarde a clases. Nadie sospecharía que realmente era una chica en el interior.

La apariencia estaba lista, ahora debería decidir… quedarse encerrada en su habitación esperando que esto mágicamente se solucione solo o salir y tratar de hacer algo al respecto. Bueno… obviamente lo segundo. Kurosaki Karin no era de las que se quedaban sentadas esperando que las cosas se solucionaran solas.

Regresó a su habitación para buscar unas cosas y además dejar una pila de almohadas debajo de la manta en su cama para engañar a su hermana si miraba por la rendija o algo. Una vez llevó todo lo que pensó podría serle útil, su celular, dinero, una gorra y su navaja, entre otras cosas, volvió a salir por la ventana, solo que esta vez saltando al muro que separaba su casa con la casa del vecino y luego saltando al patio de su casa.

Inclinándose para no ser vista por las ventanas por su hermana o su padre, saltó la pequeña cerca y corrió agachada hasta que finalmente dobló la esquina y se sintió más segura. Entonces se halló frente al dilema de qué hacer ahora.

¿Debería ir con un shinigami y preguntarle sí podía ayudarla o sí al menos sabía qué diablos le había pasado? ¿Pero qué tal si la creían una loca? ¿Tal vez debería intentar contactar a Toshiro? Pero él se mudo hace años con toda su familia a Europa, ni siquiera estaba segura de a qué país. ¿Inglaterra? Ugh, realmente no lo recordaba.

Llegó a la plaza y se sentó en una banca, sacando su celular y escribiendo "Hitsugaya Toshiro" en su buscador, para al menos sentir que hacía algo.

Nada. Aparecían personas con nombres parecidos y hasta un personaje de anime, pero no encontraba nada de su viejo amigo.

De pronto, una llamada de un número desconocido llegó a su celular. Karin no lo pensó mucho y la rechazó, pero siguió sonando, una y otra vez, tanto que constantemente interrumpía su intento de investigación.

Finalmente harta, decidió atender.

-¿Quién es?- gruñó, recordando muy tarde el hecho de que su voz ya no era su voz antes de abrir la boca.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para lamentarse.

-Karin.- la voz al otro lado de la línea… era su propia voz. –Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, no sé sí me recuerdas pero fuimos…-

-Te recuerdo.- lo interrumpió con voz temblorosa. –Te recuerdo perfectamente, Toshiro. ¿Puedes decirme qué diablos pasó conmigo? O qué pasó con nosotros, más bien.- después de tomar aire para calmarse, finalmente comenzó a hacerle preguntas. -¿Por qué demonios soy tú?-

-Es mi culpa. Lo siento.- contestó luego de una pausa. –Nunca te lo dije, pero entrené casi toda mi vida para ser un shinigami. Cuando me fui de Karakura, fue para empezar mi servicio en ciudad Seireitei.- Karin sofocó una exclamación al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad donde vivían todos los shinigamis.

-O sea que lo de irte a Europa fue una maldita mentira.- gruñó entre dientes.

¡Todo este tiempo el bastardo estuvo a solo unas cuantas decenas de kilómetros de distancia en vez de los miles que pensó!

-Sí, lo fue.- admitió, su propia voz sonando fría y desinteresada en posesión del que una vez fue su mejor amigo. –No era necesario que supieras la verdad, ya que no me sería necesario volver a verte nunca más.- ante esas palabras, Karin apretó los labios con fuerza.

-¿Entonces cómo es que acabamos en esta situación?- preguntó con voz cargada de amargura. –Sí lo sabes entonces dímelo de una maldita vez, Hitsugaya.- exigió, más que molesta. –Fue por alguna magia de shinigami ¿no es así?-

-Así es, pero no como tú lo piensas.- suspiró. –La magia de los shinigamis que matan hollows consiste únicamente en el lazo que se crea con su espada, luego está la magia de los expertos en kido.- explicó, confundiéndola. –Son nuestros "asistentes", por decirlo de esa forma. Recurrí a una experta en kido para un hechizo que me ayude a ocultar mi apariencia. Como podrás adivinar, salió mal.-

Karin se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cada vez más confundida.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso? ¿Por qué nunca escuche de este "kido"? ¿Y por qué necesitabas ocultarte?-

-Se supone que el kido es un secreto, alguna mierda de que no saber el verdadero alcance de poder que tienen los shinigamis tranquiliza al gobierno, haciéndoles creer que nos tienen bajo su control. O algo así. Necesitó ocultarme porque alguien con mucha influencia en los altos mandos quiere mi cabeza en bandeja de plata. Y estás involucrada en esto porque…- hizo una pausa. –Realmente no estoy seguro, fue solo un accidente.-

Karin entrecerró los ojos.

-Hitsugaya, puede que hayan pasado nueve años, que no pueda verte y que estés usando mi voz, pero todavía soy capaz de darme cuenta cuando estás mintiendo.- le dijo duramente. –Ese fue el motivo por el que no te despediste y me dejaste una estúpida carta al irte ¿no es cierto, bastardo? Sabías que vería a través de tu mentira.- crujió los dientes. -¿Por qué me mientes ahora?-

Hubo otra pausa, mucho más larga que las anteriores, antes de que él volviera a hablar.

-Muy bien, te diré la verdad, pero no por teléfono. Necesito verte fuera de la ciudad, ya estoy dirigiéndome allí, pero necesitamos hablar muy lejos de donde otros shinigamis puedan vernos.-

-¿Por qué te buscan?- de repente la curiosidad (y un poco de preocupación) la invadió al repasar sus palabras. -¿Hiciste algo malo o hay alguna especie de complot contra ti?-

-Un poco de las dos cosas.- respondió, confundiéndola todavía más. –Te lo explicaré luego. Cuida no ser vista por shinigamis, en especial los de alto rango, y sal de la ciudad en dirección al sudoeste. Te encontraré a medio camino, solo sigue avanzando por el bosque, lejos de los shinigamis.-

-Pero ¿qué pasa con los hollows?- se tensó. –Hay una razón por la cual debemos quedarnos en las ciudades rodeados por los shinigamis. ¿Y quieres que vaya directo por los bosques infestados de hollows? ¿Te has vuelto loco?-

-Los hollows son más activos de noche que de día, y en este momento cuentas con mi fuerza física, sí te encuentras hollows pequeños y medianos, deberías ser capaz de lidiar con ellos, ya que tienes conocimiento en artes marciales. Confió en ti.- Karin se congeló al escucharlo. Esa frase era algo que se decían mucho el uno al otro durante sus años de amistad y… nunca creyó escucharla de nuevo.

-Incluso sí confías en mí, yo no confió en ti, Toshiro.- dijo con voz dura. Él se quedó en silencio, así que ella volvió a hablar. –Me mentiste muchos años, luego me dejaste de hablar casi una década y ahora aparentemente podrían matarme en tu lugar por lo que sea que pasé contigo.- oh, sí, lo notó de inmediato. Tener su cara era peligroso. -¿Por qué debería arriesgarme a evadir los puntos de seguridad infestados de shinigamis cargando con tu cuerpo? Tal vez lo que quieres es que yo tomé tu castigo por ti, una vieja amiga que tanto te apreciaba, que confiaría ciegamente en ti, alguien a quien no te importaría perder. No soy tan ingenua, Hitsugaya.- apretó el puño con el que no sostenía el celular.

No le gustaba pensar así de su viejo amigo, pero no podía correr al peligro tan fácilmente por alguien que le mintió y la abandonó. Aun así estaba dispuesta a escucharlo defenderse a sí mismo, sí es que podía.

-Karin…- su voz sonó tensa. –Te diré la verdadera razón por la cual intercambiamos cuerpos.- eso la hizo alzar una ceja. –Solo buscaba algo que cambiara mi apariencia y que pudiera pasar los detectores de los shinigamis, pero la experta en kido a la que le pedí el favor era mi hermana, que se especializa en un tipo de magia diferente a la de infiltración que estaba buscando, ella trabaja para nobles, puede ver las "almas gemelas" de las personas y conectarlas con ellos, en eso se especializa. El hechizo que debía realizar en mí no era su fuerte, no estábamos seguros de sí funcionaría, pero decidí tomar el riesgo y acabamos involucrándote porque…- tomó aire. –Eres mi alma gemela, Karin. Eso lo sé desde prácticamente todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, apenas te vio mi hermana lo supo y al poco tiempo me lo dijo, por eso ella insistía tanto en tratarnos como sí fuéramos pareja.- bufó fastidiado, mientras que en la mente de Karin no dejaban de destellar los recuerdos de su amistad. –Realmente no tengo modo de probarte lo que estoy diciendo, no por el momento, pero no quiero que mueras, Karin. De verdad… realmente no soportaría que mueras por mi culpa.- sonaba sincero, pero…

-Si no tienes pruebas, entonces no puedo creerte, Toshiro. Y no sé si quiero darte el beneficio de la duda.-

-Mierda, Karin. Acabó de confesarte algo que me torturó por años y tú me dices que…- ella sofocó una risa al reconocer su típico tono gruñón, incluso sí era con su voz.

-Así que buscare la forma de probarlo yo misma.- lo interrumpió, levantándose de la banca de la plaza y mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubieran shinigamis cerca.

-Espera. ¿Qué…?...-

-Llámame en una hora y tal vez te atienda.- sin decir más le cortó, ignorando su grito diciéndole que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Bueno, ahora tenía una nueva oleada de problemas, pero al menos ya sabía en parte la razones, solo necesitaba asegurarse para no correr estúpidamente a los brazos de su primer amor como una estúpida creyéndole como idiota todo lo que decía. Esto era serio, no podía guiarse solo por sus sentimientos.

Afortunadamente sabía que el padre adoptivo de su futuro cuñado, Urahara Kisuke, había sido un shinigami antes de que lo desterraran de Seireitei, así que tal vez él podría ayudarla con su problema. No era la persona más confiable del mundo, pero lo conocía desde hace años, era amigo de su padre y en varias ocasiones le salvó el culo a su hermano, así que al menos podía confiar en que no sería tan desalmado para causarle la muerte sin contemplaciones, o eso esperaba. Al menos confiaba más en él que en Toshiro para este punto, después de tantos años de no hablarle y ahora aparecerse de la nada poniendo en riesgo su vida.

Se rió para sí misma al sentir su celular vibrar una y otra vez por las llamadas que no pensaba contestar, ajustando la gorra sobre su cabeza al ver shinigamis pasar cerca de dónde estaba.

La verdad es que quería creer en Toshiro, dudaba muchísimo que le estuviera mintiendo, en parte hacía todo esto solo como venganza por abandonarla tantos años más que por ser precavida. En parte se sentía feliz de escucharlo decir que ella era su alma gemela, pero en parte tampoco terminaba de creerlo. Existía una pequeña duda en su mente, y no sería capaz de verlo a la cara hasta que tuviera pruebas contundentes de que decía la verdad, porque siempre fue una persona más realista que sentimental, aunque su viejo amigo siempre la hizo cuestionarse eso de sí misma, al menos en parte.

Pero simplemente no podía correr con los brazos abiertos hacia él tan fácilmente.

Decidida, siguió su camino hacia la casa de Urahara, esperando poder obtener algunas respuestas allí por más improbable que fuera.

_Veamos cuánto aguantas sin ser tú el que venga corriendo hacia mí, Toshiro._

Fin.

¿O no?


End file.
